


Three Strikes

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Baseball game, Ice Cream, Idiots in Love, Just Say No, Kiss cam, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Nervousness, Public Display of Affection, Public proposal, Schmoop, couch cuddling, s3ep30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Three Strikes

Three years short of dating for a decade there were fewer ways of bringing an element of surprise into the relationship, yet that did not stop either man from trying to add elements of mystery to designated date nights. Invited along to a baseball game after punishing a long-term best friend, the couple were compelled to invite a family member along, but unbeknownst to the older one there was an underlying reason for the father figure being with them aside from enjoying the sport.

Pieces falling into place as a break began to near, a thinner arm wrapped securely around broadened shoulders as he began to snuggle impossibly close to the significant other without giving away the first stage of a foolproof plan. Humming along with a light-hearted song that began to play softly in the background to alert the audience, baited breath was held as a look of recognition fell over a bearded face when a camera started to pan around the large crowd of people before pausing on them.

“Babe…?” Brian asked as cheeks heated with embarrassment when all eyes focused on the two, “You’ve had this planned all along, huh?”

“Dunno what you mean, love.”

“I call bullshit on that, ferret…”

“Kiss already!” a few strangers encouraged, interrupting the forming retort on his boyfriend’s lips.

Fearing retaliation from a few fans who would be offended by seeing two men share a smooch in public, the older man hesitated for another moment as he got lost in a loving look trusted without a doubt before leaning forward to meld mouths in a long embrace that only ended in pairs of lungs gasping for much needed air amidst the constant cheering. Foreheads connecting in an added act of affection, a serious demeanor melted away at hearing how supportive so many strangers were despite being caught off guard, a small smile spreading across a usually downturned expression at feeling a sudden spark from a predictable person.

“That’s not all I have planned today,” Murr mused into the shell of an unprotected ear as cartilage was nipped at in a playful manner, “It’s only the beginning.”

“I’ll be on my toes the rest of the game then.”

“C’mon, don’t be like that! Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Guess I’m still a tad bit nervous from baseball related punishments,” he reasoned, shrugging slightly at the excuse since a fake proposal still got to him; after issues with commitment after a formerly serious relationship went up in flames, Q was wary of winding up in a similar situation no matter how much every fiber of his being wanted to be with his other half forever, “Sounds silly sayin’ it out loud.”

“Nonsense. If you’re uncomfortable with this, we can go home.”

“Nah, this is the first real quality time we’ve spent as a couple around your old man. If it means the world to you then it does to me.” 

Taken aback by such a level of devotion, James returned to the protective crook of an offered arm with a contented sigh signaling approval of appreciating his ability to adapt so readily. Attention divided between watching an intense match and exchanging soft strokes to proudly puffed out chest in slow intervals, a sensitive soul began to shiver with anticipation as the seventh inning came closer since his partner had been rightfully put off to the idea of getting married. The thought of their romance ending was always cause for anxiety to appear, yet as the timer ticked down to mere moments away that possibility seemed like the only outcome, which only made him panic more when they were forced apart by an employee that escorted the elder down to the pitcher’s mound 

Wracked with knotted nerves, Murr awaited for the announcement to end before strolling out onto freshly cut grass when he fell into outstretched, well-muscled appendages that always anchored him to reality, reaching upward to press a peck into shaggy strands of a full grown beard, “Honey, for the past seven years you’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been.” 

“Is that so?”

“’Course you are! You’re my best friend, my mentor, my love… I could go on,” he gushed with a gentle giggle that gained a few audible awes from the stands, “From the moment I met you all those years ago, I knew this was something special that I’d never have with anyone else and I don’t wanna spend another moment not being your husband.” 

“Murray, I don’t know what to say…”

“Brian Michael Quinn, as my dad as our witness, will you marry me?”

Preparing to be rejected in front of the entire stadium, a steady stream of tears began to trickle down a clean shaven cheek to cloud usually clear vision uncontrollably, his smaller body a trembling leaf caught in a strong breeze while the steady raindrops were soaked up by tender touches as circles were rubbed into the bent spine in a soothing manner.

“Without a doubt, yes, but I think Murray would be a better last name. Don’t you?” 

Nodding silently as another wave wetted his face, James started shaking when nimble fingers dipped into a denim pocket to pull out a silver band that fell into place onto a thick digit inspected to make sure that it was not an unfulfilled fantasy. Salivated slits smacking together in celebration as congratulatory cheers echoed throughout the arena, the connection was exchanged to clasped hands as a path back to their seats was followed as the eighth inning got ready to begin. Whomever won, the two did not give a care in the world since interest had been redirected to basking in residual excitement at the fact that they were well on their way to becoming paired permanently. 

Upon returning to their shared apartment, the couple came to a consensus over cuddling on a couch covered in multiple shades of cat fur as a larger than normal blanket covered their almost completely naked bodies. Exchanging lazy licks to two cones of ice cream picked up on the way home, three mewling pets climbed into their laps and snuck in a few laps, the owner laughing loudly as a cell phone camera went off consecutively to capture furry chins stained with green and beige chins. 

“You are such a dork,” James jabbed jokingly, heart swelling at how devoted the older one was to the adopted four-legged children, “I didn’t think I could love you anymore, but here you are proving me wrong.”

“Is that a bad thing?” 

“Luckily for you, it’s not.”

“That’s a relief, I can’t imagine I’ve done anything else embarrassing like sing with the kitties,” Q commented with a soft chuckle as a splotchy white and grey feline curled in his covered lap, combing fingernails through silky soft fur, “Nope, none of that here.”

“You’ve made your point… Be lying if I said it wasn’t cute catching you making breakfast as you serenaded Brooklyn.”

“See? You’d be lost without having me around for entertainment.”

“You’ve got that right,” Murr declared, which produced a chortle of laughter to erupt from widened nostrils before noses nuzzled sleepily, “I dunno what I’d do without you, my love.”

“Guess it’s a good thing we always find our way back to each other, eh?”


End file.
